Rekindled Passions
by KissThis
Summary: AU. Even after Usagi left her two years ago Haruka is still passionately in love with her. Will their relationship be rekindled when Usagi returns to Tokyo as a famous model?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rekindled Passions

Chapter One

Author: KissThis

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything...except the plot, of course.

Dedication: I dedicate this ficcy to my friend Meg, 'cuz she loves Haruka/Usagi fics. I also know she's having a hard time with her beau leaving so I thought this would help brighten her life. Love ya, girl!

Summary: AU. Even after Usagi left her two years ago Haruka is still passionately in love with her. Will their relationship be rekindled when Usagi returns to Tokyo as a famous model?

A/N: Yup, I don't know how long I'm going to take in updating this, but I shall do my best if it attracts popularity. And keep in mind this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fic.

****

__

Ikuko opened the front door and beamed at Haruka Ten'ou. But the kind woman's smile faltered as her wizened eyes took in Haruka's pressed blue dress shirt and black slacks.

"Hello Haruka-san, can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Usagi," The blonde haired woman drew from behind her back a bouquet of pristine, white roses.

Ikuko paled, "S-she didn't tell you?"

Haruka's own smile fell, "Tell me **what**?"

"She's gone." The confusion on Haruka's face and in her eyes pulled at Ikuko's heartstrings. She was torn between anger at her daughter's stupidity and sympathy for her daughter's lover. "She was accepted to London's University of Modeling. She left this morning."

Haruka's mouth fell open and she had to grab the doorframe in order for support. Her sea-green eyes blinked rapidly, and Ikuko watched in amazement as the strongest woman she had ever met struggled to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tsukino-san..." She struggled to keep her voice normal, but found it difficult to form her words around the lump that had formed in her throat and the dryness in her mouth.

Choking back a sob, Haruka whirled away from the door and the bouquet of roses fell from her hands. The plastic wrapped flowers hit the cement patio littering it with their white petals.

Haruka Ten'ou sat bolt upright beneath her navy, silk covers. It still surprised her that even after two years she couldn't forget the first person she ever loved - Usagi Tsukino.

Pushing back the sweat-soaked sheets she climbed shakily from her king-sized bed and into the shower. The cold water washed away the perspiration on her skin and "jolted" her into wakefulness. Lifting her face to the jets of water spraying form the showerhead she let the sharp beams beat into her skin and her mind wander.

She could still feel her soft fingers on her bare skin leaving burning trails wherever they grazed. Teasing and stroking with gentle precision and confidence. Haruka's body quivered and shook as her imagination became so detailed and vivid it began to effect her physical senses.

She braced her arms on either side of the showerhead and her breathing became heavy. She could still taste her kisses - passionate and soul-igniting - that made Haruka's blood boil and her body turn hot and wet; and even thinking about them made her body react much like it was doing now.

"_Fuck..._" She cursed and banged her fists against the walls of her shower. The feelings faded away until they became just a warm throbbing deep in her stomach. She hurried through the motions of washing her short crop of hair and then turned off the shower.

She hurried to dry herself off as her phone began to ring in the other room. Still rubbing the white towel through her dripping hair she walked into her bedroom and lifted the phone off its cradle and onto her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Haruka-chan!"

--

Haruka gave a small smile

--

"Michiru-chan...what's up?"

"I need a ride to the airport."

"Going somewhere, cousin?" Haruka laughed and she could hear Michiru chuckling on the other line.

"No. I have to pick up Setsuna's friend. They're coming in from London and Sets couldn't be there to meet them."

"What am I? Your chauffeur?" Haruka asked her voice laced with sarcasm. Digging though her bureau she grabbed a shirt and held it against her chest.

Catching sight of her reflection she made a face and threw the offensive article off to the side. Despite her attempts to distract herself Haruka couldn't help the feelings that resurfaced at the mention of London.

"Please Haruka? Setsuna was going on and on about how positively gorgeous her friend was..."

--

Haruka switched the phone to her other ear.

--

"So what you're saying is you need my help to pick up a hot guy..." She snorted and held up another shirt.

"I'll owe you one..."

"Fine, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Arigatou Cuz!"

Haruka shook her head and hung up the phone with a smile. At least this ridiculous fiasco would keep her mind off of Usagi.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Michiru Kaiou was a knockout and _everybody_ knew it. Her wavy aquamarine tresses fell in silky waves past her shoulders and never had a single strand out of place. Her matching oval eyes and full lips accented her rounded face and sculpted features.

And it was Michiru Kaiou who drew the attention of the airport's passerby as she waited for the passengers to step off the plane. Haruka leaned against a pay phone and watched with nonchalant amusement that her cousin was completely oblivious to the fact that her elegant beauty radiated off her in waves and captivated everyone around her.

"Flight #219 from London is now deboarding."

The crackling of the intercom faded away and Haruka watched her cousin turn in excitement towards the gate exit. Haruka gave a groan eliciting a sharp look from Michiru. With a role of her eyes she had dutifully started to raise the sign when a hand stopped her.

"Setsuna?! I thought you couldn't make it..."

Setsuna Meioh, world-renowned fashion designer smiled and tucked a lock of evergreen hair behind her ear with olive toned fingers.

"I couldn't, but I rearranged my schedule."

A sudden uproar started at the gate exit and piqued to trio's interest. Haruka and Michiru started forward, but a crowd had formed an impenetrable circle around a single passenger. They pushed their way to the front in time to hear the woman laugh.

She knelt facing a small girl with her back towards them. Her golden hair tumbled down her back in blinding waves and pooled around her kneeling form. Haruka's face scrunched up when she saw the woman was wearing the latest fashions from Tokyo's crazy world of designers.

Her shoes were white ankle breakers with ribbon ties that wrapped up her leg in criss-cross patterns ending at her knees. She wore latest in mini-skirts that was gathered up so that the pink strings of her underwear were visible above the low v-cut waistline of the gold cloth. A loose fitting gauzy mesh, long sleeved shirt, covered her simple top of a black spaghetti strap tank.

"Who gave you dat?" The tiny girl pointed one of her chubby fingers at the woman's chest, and watched in fascination as she drew forth a small pendant.

The blonde studied it for a moment and then turned to the small girl who tugged shyly on her red braids, "Can you keep a secret?"

The girl nodded emphatically.

The blonde leaned in and smiled a slow, sweet smile. Holding the pendant cupped in her tanned palms so the girl could see it she started to whisper. The entire gate was eerily silent as the crowd strained to hear the words being spoken.

"It was a gift from my girlfriend...my lover..."

The girls eyes were as wide as tennis balls. "Wow, pretty lady! You must be in vury much love."

The woman laughed and nodded. She turned her head to one side and smiled sadly, "Yes...we were..."

Haruka groaned earning herself looks of annoyance. Aw...the celebrity was going to recount her sad tales of romance ...boo...frickin'...hoo. Pushing her way back out of the circle she turned to say something about it to Michiru but found her cousin to be still standing within in the crowd and listening with rapt interest. Intent on "rescuing" her hopeless romantic-of-a-cousin she waded back in.

"Wot happened?"

"I had to go away. Leave Tokyo." With gentle fingers she brushed red hair from the tiny girls eyes.

The cherubic face became scrunched with confusion, "Didn't you love 'er anymore?"

"Oh yes, I did love her..._very_ much." The woman's eyes were shining with emotion, but she gave the tiny girl a smile nonetheless. 

"But now dat you're back...you'll be together 'gain, wight?" She was so earnest and hopeful that the woman felt bad about having to tell her that not everything was magic and fairy-tales with "happily ever afters".

Rubbing her lips together she shook her head, "No...I don't think so, little one."

The petite red-head refused to believe her, "And why not?" She demanded stubbornly resting her grubby fists upon her bony hips.

The woman sighed, "I'm afraid she's forgotten all about me." Wiping at her eyes she pulled her purse onto her lap. Digging through it she pulled out a bulging envelope and handed it kindly to the girl. "These are backstage passes to my next show. You'll come and visit me, won't you?"

The little redhead beamed and jumped onto the woman and wrapped her tiny arms around her neck. The woman fell backwards with a laugh and the girl buried her face in the crook of her neck, "I won't ferget you, pwety lady."

"Another _celebrity_," Haruka muttered with a role of her eyes.

Michiru 'tsked' her; "She was _sweet_..."

The woman handed the girl back to her mother and stood up. She was immediately enveloped in Setsuna's sisterly embrace. "Setsuna!" She exclaimed returning the hug with fervor, "Kami, I've missed you!"

Michiru's mouth dropped open as her turquoise eyes refused to take in the scene in front of her, "T-that's your friend?!" She sputtered.

Setsuna nodded.

"You said she was a **guy**!" Michiru exclaimed becoming increasingly flustered.

Setsuna snorted, "I said no such thing," She insisted truthfully, but her eyes twinkled mischievously.

When Setsuna's friend turned to face her, Michiru's mouth snapped shut and she felt herself melt. When the blonde smiled innocently at her she finally knew the reaction she gave to so many others.

The woman's tan face was angelic and heart-shaped with soft curves. Her large, wide eyes were the deepest blue that seemed to go on forever. And when she smiled her sugar-pink lips parted revealing dazzling white teeth.

She was _perfect_...

"You're just embarrassed you want to jump her in the middle of the terminal..." Setsuna teased, but her voice faded away when she saw Haruka...

Haruka was equally shocked. Her eyes raked the woman's body taking in the curves of her breasts beneath the gauze and her hourglass form ending in toned legs that went _all_ the way down to the floor. But when those blue eyes were turned on her she recognized what Michiru hadn't.

She didn't even know she had spoken until the woman whirled around in surprise.

"Koneko?!"

-=-=-=-=-

Do you hate it? I don't know if I should continue it, so I need your input. 

Review please!

KissThis


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Rekindled Passions

Chapter Two

Author: Kiss This

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Summary: AU. Even after Usagi left her two years ago Haruka is still passionately in love with her. Will their relationship be rekindled when Usagi returns to Tokyo as a famous model?

A/N: I am SO sorry it took me ages to update, but I've just been swamped this week. I apologize! 

****

" 'Ruka?"

Haruka wanted to scream — _hold me, touch me, kiss me..._ Her body yearned for the pleasures of the past and threatened to betray her heart. But her heart and brain knew better. She stood her place with her fists clenched by her sides and her jaw taut.

Usagi opened her mouth to speak, but struggled to find the words to voice. Her hands itched to run their fingers through Haruka's platinum hair; already knowing she'd find it silky and smelling faintly of vanilla. How could she explain to the one person she swore she'd never walk away from......why she walked away. She closed her mouth and turned her shame-filled eyes away from merciless sea green.

Michiru and Setsuna had no idea what to think. It was obvious the two had met before and judging by the sudden silence that had descended between them they hadn't left each other's company on good terms.

Setsuna's garnet eyes flitted between the two blondes for a moment before resting on Michiru as she stepped slowly forward and tentatively laid a hand upon her cousin's shoulder.

"Haruka...what's going on?"

Haruka's jaw moved slowly as she forced her mouth to open. She wet her lips and spoke in a low and gravelly voice. "She owes me an apology..."

Usagi's eyes snapped back up to meet hers and Haruka wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms and tell her everything was forgiven. Her arms started to do just that, but she recovered quickly and shoved her rising hands in the pockets of her khakis.

Usagi's sapphire eyes were pained and melancholy. She wanted to cry at her former lover's harsh, but justified, words, but she knew her tears would only draw a crowd of wild fans and spectators.

They both knew it was Haruka who had been wronged and it was up to Usagi to right that wrong. As Usagi struggled to voice her explanation the silence stretched on.

The silence only helped stir Haruka into action. With a shake of her head she turned around and walked away. It took all her concentration to resist the urge to look back and keep placing one foot in front of the other. It didn't matter, though. Even without turning she knew Usagi was watching **her** walk away. She could _feel_ those familiar ocean eyes boring into her back.

And she wanted to cry...

Usagi cleared her throat and pushed her golden hair from her eyes. "My...luggage..." She said quietly, and hoisted her purse higher up on her shoulder.

Setsuna nodded, and took her friend's arm, "Of course. We'll have you settled in, in no time flat!"

Usagi beamed and allowed Setsuna to lead her jovially to the baggage claim with a bewildered Michiru following close behind. As they made their way through the airport, dozens stopped and stared at Usagi and some even came up to ask for her autograph or even just to shake her hand.

Setsuna, as always, was patient and understanding with a calmly, placid smile on her face as they walked that was slightly disarming. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked finally, whispering out of the corner of her mouth.

Usagi smiled brightly at a passing group of teenagers and gave them a wave, "Nope." She replied through her teeth, while continuing to smile.

****

Haruka sighed in content as the jets of the hot tub thundered into her lower back and shoulders. The tension and stress just melted away beneath the monotony of the water. Unfortunately, for Haruka she was unlike her cousin, Michiru. She couldn't completely escape the outside world beneath the sapphire waves of water. It didn't hold the same soothing melody that it did for the aqua-haired woman.

No..._her_ release was in the **wind**. The speed her car gave her. The air being sucked out of her lungs and the wind twisting her short crop of hair in wild dances about her face made her come alive.

Sparing a glance at the large bay windows beside the tub she scowled. The rain continued to drip down the window in tiny rivulets only to have their matches battered violently against the window, by the wind, to take their places. After she turned off the jets she let her head fall back against the cool tile of the surrounding floor and gave a sigh.

_What a _perfect _day for rain..._

The door to the bath room slid upon almost silently and Haruka listened closely as the slapping of bare feet against the tile neared her. She opened her eyes, after having closed them in her reverie and held motionless; allowing the bath's foggy steam to rise up and billow around her until she was completely masked from view.

A golden light penetrated the fog and parted it. The brightness threatened to blind Haruka and she raised an arm to her eyes to block it out. When she lowered it...the light was gone...but the person was not. The "visitor", was Usagi, and she froze once she had made it far enough to discern that the hot tub was, er..."occupied".

She ducked her head in embarrassment and her undone, golden hair fell about her face like a curtain. Clutching her towel against her bikini-clothed chest she bowed apologetically.

"Gomen nasai, Haruka-san." She turned to go, but Haruka calling out stopped her.

"No, Usagi. It's all right. I was getting out anyway." 

Usagi turned around, and opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. Shamefully she turned her pale face away. Taking a deep breath and calming her nerves she turned around. Haruka had hoisted herself out of the hot tub and was reaching for a towel.

Usagi couldn't help watching the tiny droplets of water bead on her tanned flesh and then trickle in a serpentine path down the curves of her breasts. Haruka's toned muscles rippled beneath her flawless skin as she set about to drying herself. Usagi felt her fingers begin to itch as her former lover began to run the towel roughly across her sandy-blonde hair, and a familiar heat flooded through her body over and over again reaching her most private parts with fiery precision.

_Damn her for skinny-dipping..._

Haruka had been watching her out of the corner of her turquoise eye and now she chuckled as Usagi averted her navy eyes and turned her pink-tinged cheeks. Waiting until she was only a foot from Usagi she finally wrapped the white towel around her torso. "Nothing you haven't seen before, pet." She said coyly.

The spots of pink across Usagi's cheeks darkened and she slowly lifted her eyes. They locked for a moment and it was Haruka who broke the connection to look off at some distant point within the fog. Usagi's own eyes went to the hot tub. She reached out an ivory hand and trailed her slender fingers across the silver metal handle leading to the bath's stairs. 

"You always wanted a hot tub..." Usagi spoke reminiscently.

Haruka would have replied, but when she glanced up she was so taken by the sorrow emanating from Usagi she was frozen. Those wide azure eyes were shadowed and melancholy and the shining ivory skin from Haruka's memories was now dull and pale.

Her own words brought a sad sort of smile to her face, "You said that when you finally did get one, we'd..." Usagi trailed off when she realized where her thoughtless words were headed.

Haruka choked down the lump that had started to form in her throat. She remembered too... It wasn't supposed to have happened like this. A sudden chill filled her and she shivered despite the warm, enveloping steam.

_It hurts...remembering..._

"Gomen nasai--" Usagi turned around, but Haruka was gone.

*****

R & R! 

Sorry it took me so long. I'm REALLY stressed out, but I'll do what I can.

KissThis 

=^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Rekindled Passions

Chapter Three

Author: Kiss This

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine. All bow down to Naoko Takeuchi!

Summary: AU. Even after Usagi left her two years ago Haruka is still passionately in love with her. Will their relationship be rekindled when Usagi returns to Tokyo as a famous model?

A/N: Listening to Comedy Central while I'm writing this so hopefully this chapter will be more cheerful.

******

"Usa-chan! Wake-up!"

The blonde mumbled something incoherent and rolled over and away from the persistent voice. The interrupter of her sleep started to shake her and when Usagi tried to burrow deeper beneath her covers nimble hands grabbed her beneath her shoulders and hoisted her out of bed.

Blinking sleepily, Usagi let out a yawn and turned to face the owner of the voice and hands. It was Michiru. The aqua-haired woman's eyes were wide and two spots of rouge were forming on her cheeks. Usagi imagined it was because Michiru had foolishly assumed she was wearing a nightgown when in reality she was clothed in a racy, red bra with matching thong.

Luckily, Setsuna saved the moment...

She came rushing in like a bat out of hell and helped Michiru pull Usagi from the bed. Usagi stumbled clumsily and rubbed her eyes slowly.

"Come on, Usagi! I have people I want you to meet - get ready."

Grabbing random clothes out of Usagi's suitcase, the emerald-haired whirlwind shoved them at the half-conscious blonde and pushed her out the door. Usagi almost fell down the stairs, but grabbed the banister clumsily just in time.

"You'll have to use the downstairs bathroom because of the construction in yours."

Usagi groaned and pouted, "You never said _anything_ about stairs." She whined.

"**Now!**" Setsuna bellowed.

Usagi gave a yelp of surprise and slid forward. Her feet collided and she was sent rolling down the large flight of stairs. She tumbled off the very last step and sprawled face-first, anime-style, at the bottom with her legs in the air; much to the amusement of the group gathered in the living room.

*****

She reemerged from the bathroom in a less flashy outfit than the one she had worn the day before. A white sweatshirt with a cut-off bottom and the word **Neko**' written across the chest in sparkly pink writing; accompanied by a decal of a sleeping kitten, only covered the top half of the lime green tank top she wore beneath it. Noting the clouds outside she had forgone her earlier idea of shorts and now wore dark denim flares.

She had started to dig around the drawers for a hairdryer when Setsuna's impatient banging on her door told her to skip that part of her morning routine. With deft and quick fingers she twisted her wavy hair into braids on either side of her head. With a few brushes of silver charcoal across her eyelids and a swipe of strawberry lip-gloss she opened the bathroom door.

Usagi was instantly yanked out the door and into the living room. Bewildered, the blonde looked around for her "attacker", but her suspect, Setsuna was placidly sipping a tall Styrofoam cup; most likely filled with her favorite brand of green tea. Maybe a bit _too_ placidly...

The women around her that she didn't know and could only assume to be Setsuna's friends, started to laugh at her expression. The smile that rose on her face was genuine when Usagi heard a low chuckle.

_Haruka!_

The word died on her lips when she whirled around to face a _man_. He stuck out like a sore thumb among the horde of women, especially with his crisp white shirt and suit - providing a drastic contrast to the casual-wear modeled by the females of the group.

There was no mistaking his intent in the way his navy eyes swept up and down her body. He flashed her a charming smile that he must counted on to make girls melt. She only raised an eyebrow when he brought the back of her palm to his lips.

"Chiba Mamoru, owner of Mitsubishi international. Charmed."

Usagi resisted the urge to roll her eyes and smiled a broad Cheshire Cat-like smiled, "Tsukino Usagi, famous model based in London. Gay."

Setsuna snorted into her cup.

Mamoru's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened while the rest of the room, minus Usagi, Setsuna, and Michiru, were in total shock. Then a vivacious looking blonde perched on the armchair of the paten leather couch burst into fits of giggles.

"Poor Mamo-chan," She snickered, "She shot you down..."

Usagi barely had time to look at the owner of that insulting comment before Setsuna practically shoved the entire group out the door.

*****

OMFG!? DOES THAT EVEN MAKE ONE PAGE?!

Mucho short I know, but it's like what.10:05? And I have soccer right in the morning and I really wanted to get something out for you guys, in case I forgetthe horror - I know.

R & R

KissThis


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Rekindled Passions

Chapter Four

Author: KissThis

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything...except the plot, of course.

Summary: AU. Even after Usagi left her two years ago Haruka is still passionately in love with her. Will their relationship be rekindled when Usagi returns to Tokyo as a famous model?

A/N: I know, I know. That last chapter was _really_ short, but I'll try and make up for it. I have the entire chapter planned out in my head, and now I just have to try and get it into writing.

****

Usagi's head pounded and she silently berated herself for forgetting her headache medicine at home. Rei Hino, a singer working her way to fame, offered Usagi another milkshake and grazed her slender fingers across the back of Usagi's hand. Usagi politely declined. Even if her personal life wasn't in shambles she wouldn't have accepted the milkshake because, frankly, Setsuna and her girlfriend Minako Aino were making her stomach roll.

The witty, vivacious blonde model and the passive and collected fashion designer were complete opposites in personality, but perfect for each other in every way. They just _fit_ together.

_Yuck! As their tongues are so _accurately_ demonstrating..._

Usagi had to fit down a gag as one of her closest friends was straddled in the booth.

Her head was really starting to throb and ache - so much that she found it hard to understand the conversation going on around her. It was beginning to get unbearably hot making her palms sweat. The pain in her temples kept her from forming coherent thoughts and mild claustrophobia arose with people pressing in on all sides of her.

Jumping up she jostled the table and threatened to slosh the group's drinks. She fervently wished that her panicky state wasn't terribly obvious. "My head aches...I need some fresh air."

Setsuna pulled away from Minako and her garnet eyes fixed on Usagi's trembling back as the blonde stumbled out of the large booth. Minako noticed Usagi's state as well, and slid off of her girlfriend's lap. "I have some painkillers, Usa."

The blonde waved it off, "No it's fine. Really. I just need some..._air_. I'm gonna take a walk."

"I'll come with you!" Rei insisted standing up.

Usagi pressed a hand to her temple. This was becoming too long of a getaway. The pounding thrummed into her arm and reverberated throughout her body. Between vibrations she could feel the sweat beading on her forehead beneath the pads of her fingertips.

"No...stay. It's raining..."

"Then why-?" Rei started, but Usagi was already pushing out the door and into the pouring rain.

*****

She was instantly soaked. Her jeans were darkened to black and clung stiffly to her legs as she walked down the empty streets. A clock shop here, a Café there. Shivering she crossed her arms over her chest, but the wetness of her sweatshirt made the motion futile. She brushed her golden hair turned honey from her eyes only to have the harsh wind and spraying rain plaster it back across her forehead.

Lightening flashed in the distance, but she paid it no heed until its accompanying thunder followed unusually loud and made her jump. The throbbing in her head ebbed and disappeared and the weather enveloped her in its icy cloak while washing away the sweat upon her skin.

And as the raindrops ran down her face...she cried.

She missed Haruka so much it made her physically ache. When she left Tokyo two years ago without a word, she had thought it for the best for both. But her well-intentioned actions had caused deep scars and emotional rifts. She buried her face in her hands.

**_Hind_**sight is always 20/20...

She wanted to apologize with every fiber in her body, but she didn't want to until she could completely convince Haruka of her actions. Of course she was a fool. The only thing that resulted in waiting so long was a greater chance that she would never be forgiven of her sins against her lover.

She felt herself filled with shadow and misdeeds. It suffocated her even now; walking within the elements. Usagi dejectedly kicked a pebble across the pavement and it clattered off the sidewalk and into the street with a plop.

A plop?

Taking a small step forward, she peered into the street and the standing water upon it. It looked almost ankle deep and was rising quickly and dangerously close to the curb of the sidewalk upon which she stood. She stepped back even as the water swelled up and over the side lapping at her feet.

_It's only been raining for an hour. Where is all this water coming from?_

The sickening grating sound of stone on stone, like nails on a chalkboard, made Usagi cringe. Even as she looked to the outskirts of Tokyo realization hit her so hard she thought she would pass out. The Tokyo dam was breaking.

A twenty-foot long crack lanced across its stony side gradually growing in height and width. The unusually loud thunder she'd heard only moments before had been lightening sticking the dam wall.

Blinking rapidly to clear the rain from her eyes she couldn't even scream as the dam finally gave out. Judging by the speed of the rushing dam-water, downtown Tokyo only had a few precious moments before it was completely submerged. The water along the sidewalk was already ankle-deep making it difficult to run across the cement.

Her shoes became caught in a dip in the pavement and she fell forward and into the street. The blood seeping from the scrapes on her palms dissolved into the churning water becoming thin and smoky wisps of crimson. Only the roar of the oncoming flood in her ears stirred her into action.

Usagi had to struggle to stand up against the current of water tugging at her legs and scrambled back onto the sidewalk. Sirens rose up in the distance. **Flood warnings**. Reaching the edge of the store district she waded through the knee-deep water to the closest shop with only one thought registering in her mind: she had to get inside before the dam flood reached her.

*****

"Haruka, listen." Michiru touched her cousin's hand pulling the blonde out of her reverie. Haruka set down her steaming cup of tea and strained her ears on a faint sound in the distance.

"Flood warnings..." Haruka murmured.

Michiru nodded, "I wasn't sure or not - I mean it's barely been raining for an hour. Not hardly long enough."

Haruka turned in the booth to face the window and pulled apart the drapes that had previously been closed. Lightening flashed highlighting the rolling waves that were even now rising to the bottom of the window. "M-Michiru."

"What is it?" Michiru froze and her oval eyes widened until the waves lapping outside the window could be seen reflected in her turquoise depths. "Oh, Kami!"

Other customers at the small café had turned to face the now open window and were starting to panic. One of them demanded the owner tell them what was going on.

"Lightening hit the Tokyo dam and cracked it. We can't let anyone leave until the flood waters have been drained." The owner relayed.

Haruka turned back to the window as something began to rise from the water and stumble to the café. At first she took it as some stray animal caught outside. But when the creature pulled itself from the water and onto the flooded sidewalk it was painfully obvious the creature was a person. It was Usagi.

Haruka launched herself at the window, "Usagi!" she screamed banging her fists on the window glass. Lightening illuminated the sky and Usagi looked up at Haruka's form pounding desperately on the café window. She stood up to the glass and Haruka stopped her angry frustrations to look at Usagi with sea green eyes shining through unshed tears. More lightening broke through, shattering the dark night sky with a bolt of light so close that Usagi could feel the electricity. The hairs on her neck stood as she reached up and pressed her shivering palm against the glass. Haruka's own hand crept up and flattened across Usagi's hand through the glass.

Something Haruka couldn't not see or hear made Usagi turn her head in surprise. Deep, ocean eyes widened in fear and frustration. Before they turned back to her, Haruka saw the glimmer of hope in Usagi's eyes fade and die as the inevitability o fit all washed over he like the waist high water that was quickly turning her submerged legs to blocks of ice.

"Open the doors!" Haruka shrieked, her heart ripping to pieces inside of her as she watched Usagi cling to the cold glass. As she stared at her with wide and haunting eyes.

"I can't do that. It'll flood the entire building!" The owner sputtered.

Haruka grabbed the owner's collar and shook the small man violently. "We can't leave her out there!" Her voice cracked, "She'll die."

Desperation filled her and she threw the man to the side before jumping to the door. Panicking customers, fearing for their own lives leapt upon the wild woman and pulled her back to her booth and the window. With men restraining her on either side Haruka was forced to watch in painful horror as the rushing flood raced nearer.

"Usagi!" Haruka cried, struggling uselessly against the hands that held her.

The small hands that pressed against the glass were tinted blue from the cold and shook slightly. Usagi's eyes darted to the side against and when her eyes met Haruka's again her face was lined with fear.

"Haruka!" She screamed hoping her voice would carry through the glass and over the thunder in the background. Her voice was laced with a mixture of fear and hysteria. "HARUKA, I'M SORRY!"

The giant waved crashed down upon her and she was ripped away.

****

I done a bad thing. *smacks her hand*

Don't worry thoughI think I can fix it!

Review me!

KissThis


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Rekindled Passions

Chapter Five

Author: KissThis

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything...except the plot, of course.

Summary: AU. Even after Usagi left her two years ago Haruka is still passionately in love with her. Will their relationship be rekindled when Usagi returns to Tokyo as a famous model?

A/N: Woah! It's been like TEN days! Scary...But it wasn't _entirely_ my fault - seeing as how I was **forced** to get my chapter of a co-write I'm doing out ASAP! Anyway, who's complaining! I've done it - I wrote - Here it is...

)()()()()()()()()(

Usagi knew it was coming, but when the tsunami of icy water slammed into her the frigid waves made her gasp despite herself. That simple reflex might have been her death. The clear waters filled her mouth and flooded her nostrils, threatening to suffocate her, as she was tipped end-over-end and pulled forward by the current. She couldn't seem to pull herself upwards because she no longer knew which way _was_ up. The water trickled down her throat and into her lungs and stomach.

White spots began to form behind her eyelids and she squeezed them shut in order to block them out. Her limbs felt heavy as the oxygen left her body and shadow crept across her line of vision. The waves rolled beneath her pushing forward until her head, mercifully, broke the surface.

Spluttering and coughing violently as she forced the water from her lungs she kicked her frozen legs as fast as she could muster in order to keep her head above water.

Another cresting wave sent her body crashing into something hard. It was a building. Her hands struggled to hold on, but her frantic fingers found only the cool glass of the display window. Usagi opened her eyes wide beneath the water as her frozen body was dragged along the wall of buildings. The water pushed her up long enough for her to get a breath of air and then she was swallowed in blue.

It was pure luck that her body managed to hit the light pole outside of the arcade. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms about the circular metal, but the violent current made it impossible to do anything with her legs other than let them be pulled out behind her. Vibrations shook the water around her and thudded faint and dull in her ears. Ever so slowly, Usagi managed to turn her head to face the window.

Setsuna was banging violently against the window - threatening to break through the glass. Vaguely she saw Haruka's own desperate form overlap Setsuna's, but then she blinked and the vision disappeared. Visible behind her was Minako trying, in vain, to restrain her rampant lover. If Usagi was scared before, it was nothing compared to the feeling that was rising inside her now as she watched Setsuna, breakdown and cry. For as long as Usagi had known the woman, she had never seen anything faze her calm and placid mask. **And it frightened her.** Mamoru was yelling, but at who or what for she had no idea because the blue haze of water kept her from seeing everything in front of her.

Oh, how her ribs ached. She could already feel the bruises from the brutality exhibited by the dam waters. The waves rolled again and Usagi greedily gulped in air - never loosening her grip on the pole even as her fingers screamed in exhausted protest. Lightening flashed illuminating her sodden head peeking over the waves...not that there was anyone to see it. It was getting closer and a thought popped into Usagi's head that she hadn't allowed herself to think before:

_What if it hits the water?_

Even if her life _was_ a bit torn at the moment she didn't feel like being turned into a "crispy critter". Wrapping one arm tighter around the pole she stretched her arm out against the flow and wrapped on the window. I Setsuna stopped banging, but continued to cry. Usagi's lungs burned as they ran out of oxygen and her arm ached as she slowly moved it against the water. She pointed to Setsuna, and then her eyes, before laying her palm over her heart; praying that her friend understood.

)()()()()()()()()(

Setsuna had never felt as scared and powerless as she did now. The tears that ran down her mocha cheeks weren't new, simply a forgotten reaction. The almost-foreign wetness trickled down the curves of her cheeks and fell onto the ceramic tabletop of the booth. She watched the woman that had become like a younger sister struggle violently to hold onto the light pole. And when Usagi hit the window she forced her tears to slow in order to see clearly.

_Watch over my love..._she mimed. Setsuna choked back another strangled cry, but she couldn't stop the shouted words that spilled from her mouth, "NO DAMNIT!" She shrieked, launching herself at the window, "Don't you **DARE** give up, damnit!" Then she was back to banging at the glass; her face contorted in anger. "I MEAN IT USAGI - hold on to the **DAMN POLE**! Don't you **fucking** leave me!"

Usagi stared resignedly back at her - even now Setsuna could see her fingers slipping off the metal. The tears started up again - _damn them._ The rest of the group could only watch in apprehension as Setsuna's anger and hysteria turned to despair. "Haruka needs you..." She whispered, "**_I_** need you."

)()()()()()()()()(

Usagi's eyes burned from the water and her body slowed down. The cold had seeped in her very core and she vaguely understood that her body was shutting down - _hypothermia_. Her legs were already numb and the only reason they were moving at all was because of the current - which even now was slowing down. She forced her blue eyes open, again, without even known she'd closed them, and looked at Setsuna.

_I know you need me...I'm trying, Setz-chan.....but I'm just so...**tired**..._

She didn't even know she'd let go until her body rammed into a building and she finally surrendered to mind-numbing oblivion.

)()()(A/N: I was gonna end it there, but that would have been mean)()()(

__

Haruka screamed her lover's name in anguish as the wave crashed down on Usagi and buried her beneath crushing azure waves. Tears flooded down her cheeks and her heart burned, but no matter how hard she tried the men and women behind her would not release her. She screamed as if it was all that she could do fueled by a rapidly growing sense of loss. People backed away from her in fear.

And when she had no more voice with which to scream...she **cried**.

Her merciless captors released her and she sagged to her knees. Hunched over, her sandy hair almost grazing her knees, normally dormant emotions racked against her body with such suddenness and force it left her shaking.

"Michiru..." She whispered hoarsely.

Her cousin was instantly crouched by her side, and when Haruka lifted her head to meet her eyes she found that her turquoise orbs were shining with tears, as well. "I **have** to see if she's still alive...Help me, Michi..." Haruka begged.

Michiru nodded quickly and told her in hurried whispers of the roof access ladder in the back room. "I'll hold them off, go!" 

Haruka nodded and reached out to snag Michiru's hand. Michiru turned back and looked down in surprise at their intertwined hands. 

"Thank you." Haruka whispered, and gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it.

Michiru took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress rising gracefully from the floor. She was a better than average actress, having excelled in all forms of the arts, but she didn't need to fake the emotions inside her nor the tears that finally poured down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you would just let her die!" She shouted before turning on her heel and running to the front door.

In the back of the café an elderly woman screamed in fear.

That was all the rest of them needed to leap at Michiru and tackle her to the ground. The throng of life-fearing customers completely blocked Michiru from Haruka's sight as they piled themselves on top of the aqua-haired woman, pinning down legs, arms, and any body part they could get a hold of. It was immensely unnerving to see what lengths fear would drive some people.

Haruka silently thanked her cousin again before leaping to her feet and slinking off into the backroom. 

~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~

Haruka's hands clenched the side of the roof so tightly her knuckles were turning white. The wind was violent up so high that if she didn't maintain her grip she would be thrown over the side and into the rolling waves making her rescue of Usagi impossible.

She knew she must have outdistanced Usagi by observing the speed of the current, and all she could do now was wait and hope to spot the blonde through the driving rain.

)()()()()()()()()(

Usagi was vaguely aware of her body leaving the water, but she was too tired to care...too tired to focus on the voices calling her name...

)()()()()()()()()(

Sorry it took me so long! It might be a lil bit before the next chapter 'cuz I have three other stories going at the same time and I have a creepy desire to start another one o.O

KissThis


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Rekindled Passions

Chapter Six

Author: KissThis

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything...except the plot, of course.

Summary: AU. Even after Usagi left her two years ago Haruka is still passionately in love with her. Will their relationship be rekindled when Usagi returns to Tokyo as a famous model?

A/N: Yikes I have so many stories...need Cappuccino!

)()()()()()()()()(

__

Fuck...my head hurts...

Usagi shifted beneath the crisp linen sheets.

__

Scratch that. My **entire body **_hurts._

After she had established with herself the extent of her pain level, she began to notice other things. Like all the layers of blankets pulled up to her chin -- so many in fact that she was sweating profusely. She couldn't breathe properly through her nose and she figured it was most likely due to a tube-like contraption hooked onto it though she didn't know for sure because she was too afraid to open her eyes and be greeted by the harsh reality of it all.

The back of her hand itched terribly. Usagi reached over the mound of blankets to ease the irritation with her well-manicured nails, but stopped short. She fingered the small cylinder tube inquisitively and followed its path to where it disappeared beneath a patch of medical tape on the backside of her palm. Her mind was so groggy it took a minute to deduce that she was probably being injected with antibiotics of some sort.

__

But why?

The drugs that clouded her mind began to recede and she caught sight of something within the fog. As a hungry child would snatch a cookie, so did she pull the image out greedily. Turquoise filled her mind's eye and engulfed her totally. **She remembered now.** She remembered the coldness. Remembered the faces of her friends and loved ones. She remembered the frightening, blue waves crashing down on her...overpowering her...until it flooded her nose -- her throat -- her lungs...until she couldn't breathe...she remembered**_ everything._**

OH MY GOD!

Her own mental scream lanced through her mind and a white light burned painfully behind her eyelids. Usagi's eyes snapped open revealing pupils that were wide with fear. The black overpowered the blue until it was only a mere sliver around the edges. She would have sat bolt upright had it not been for the three pounds of blankets barricading her down. She struggled against the twisted pile of cloth frantically -- like a rabbit knowing its predator was near and trying to escape. She panicked, the room was suddenly closing in on her -- she couldn't breathe.

It was so _real_.

She had to get out of the bed or else it would drown her -- and she'd be trapped once again beneath those rolling crystal waves. She forced her tired legs to stir and they clumsily kicked back the smothering blankets until they slid off the sides and fell limply to the floor. The machines beside her were buzzing with energy. One beeped away her heartbeat in a steady monotone note. Crouched in the hospital bed her eyes darted around fearfully -- as wide as saucers. She could feel her heart racing.

The beeping accelerated.

Footsteps in the hall; increasing in speed, but Usagi only heard **the thunder**. It pounded in her skull and made her head rattle. Suddenly she was back in the water surrounded by darkness only penetrated by the frequent flashes of lightening lancing across the sky. 

__

FLASH!

****

BOOM!

__

FLASH!

****

BOOM!

She screamed...

~--~

Su Fushiyama, the nurse working the late shift a Tokyo Medical Hospital, hurried into room 411. She glanced at the sign beside the door - TSUKINO, USAGI. She found the patient not to be in her bed, but clutching to one of the visitors that had fallen asleep. Su felt bad for the young woman. She wasn't the only one that had been caught out in the open during the flood, nor was she the only one to awaken delusional.

The girl's sobbing was beginning to wake the visitor. Su inched forward quietly and injected a sedative into the girl's arm before she had a chance to react. The young woman, Usagi, slid limply to the tile.

~--~

Haruka's eyes fluttered open to the sound of something heavy hitting the hard tile of the floor. She rubbed her navy eyes, still blurry from sleep, and tried to focus them on the object lying immobile at her feet. 

Pale skin, pale hair, and a pale hospital gown...

_...Usagi!_

She slid from her chair immediately and hit her knees painfully against the mercilessly hard floor. But it meant nothing to her -- she didn't even feel it. She pulled Usagi's barely clothed body into her arms so suddenly the nurse kneeling beside her was startled and lost her balance.

"Koneko." She breathed the word against Usagi's ear as she pressed the younger woman to her. _She was alive!_

Usagi's mouth moved wordlessly as if something was preventing her from replying. She struggled in Haruka's arms; thrashing and flailing her arms about.

" 'Ruka? Is that you?" Her voice was rough and grating. It was nothing like the beautiful bell-like tones Haruka was accustomed to hearing.

Haruka rocked gently back and forth to comfort not only Usagi, but herself as well. It was disconcerting the way her ex-lover's eyes stared straight at her, but focused on nothing. Hollow cerulean...

"Yes, 'Neko. I'm here."

Usagi whimpered, "It's so dark. I--I can't see...I can't see you Haruka! I-I..." Haruka watched in shock as Usagi's frozen, ivory hands lifted up and fastened on her own throat. Blue veins snaked like rivers beneath the surface. Those hands tightened convulsively, "...can't _breathe_."

Haruka could barely hear the choked out words. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the nurse run to the bed and press a button, but she refused to turn her attention from Usagi.

The nurse was back.

"Pull her hands down -- she'll suffocate herself!" 

Haruka numbly did as she was told. She peeled back the locked fingers and turned both hands palm upwards. "Usagi," She murmured before planting reassuring kisses in both cupped palms.

_Hold on, Koneko. We'll make you better._

~--~

Usagi wasn't conscious long enough to see the team of medical staff swarm into her room. Her haunted eyes rolled into the back of her sockets and the last thing she saw was the nurse backing away from her -- an empty needle in her hand.

~--~

_Fuck...my head hurts..._

"Woah...déjà vu..." Usagi muttered. The sound of paper rustling piqued her curiosity and she rubbed her eyes sleepily before opening them. Distinctive, garnet eyes stared back at her.

"Setsuna..." She mumbled. "Can you get me some water? I can't even stand listening to my own raspy voice." Pushing herself into a sitting position she studied the serious face of her friend more closely.

"What's wrong, Setz? Did someone die or something?" She smiled weakly.

"It's not funny," Setsuna's eyes clouded over with worry and concern, "You almost did die."

Usagi's eyes danced, "On the contrary," She wheezed, "It's_ fatally _funny."

"Usagi!" She exclaimed, "You became delusional."

Usagi wasn't listening to a word she said. She grabbed the cup of water herself and savored the cool feeling of the water trickling down her throat.

"I could _die_ laughing,"

Setsuna stared at her, "Stop it." She whispered. "I almost lost you. WE almost lost you--"

"Come on, Setsuna. It's funny, ok?" Usagi's voice turned serious; "It **has to be**. It has to be funny. Otherwise, I'm gonna get depressed and bitter, and I don't want to."

Setsuna grabbed her hand. She looked ready to cry again. She buried her mocha face in the scratchy linen of Usagi's bed sheets, and Usagi stroked her long emerald tresses in slow, calming motions. "Hush now, I'm alright now." They remained there in peaceful silence and serenity for a time, as Usagi's eyes slowly swept over her surroundings.

Beside her bed was an end table overflowing with cards, gifts, and all other sorts of 'Get Well' paraphernalia. There were a few chairs for visitors that looked as if they had been moved all over the room in constantly changing positions. A wooden door off to the side led to a bathroom, most likely, and the door on the other side was propped open -- revealing the hustle and bustle of a highly frequented hospital in mid-day. The television hanging from the wall in front of her bed was oddly turned to face the wall upon which it was affixed, but Usagi didn't ponder the unusualness of it for long. The rustling of paper that had awoken her had been from a large stack of newspaper that Setsuna had been reading to pass the time.

"Where's Haruka?" She asked -- finally voicing the question that had been eating a hole inside of her since she had awoke.

Setsuna raised her head from the hollow of blankets she had created and wiped unseen moisture from her eyes. "She's been by your side ever since they brought you in. She's hardly been sleeping. You gave us both such a fright. I finally sent her out to get something to eat at the cafeteria. I didn't know you'd be waking up."

Usagi chuckled, "That's always the story."

Setsuna held Usagi's pale hand to her cheek, "She'll be here soon. _I'm_ here. I will do anything that you want me to do."

"Right now...I want you, my best friend in the whole galaxy, to get in bed with me and tell me all about this cute girlfriend of yours and make me forget everything that happened."

Setsuna nodded and got shakily to her feet. Usagi slid to one side of the bed beneath the covers and Setsuna slowly climbed on and lay down beside her. Usagi wrapped her arms about the older woman as she laid her head down upon her stomach -- emerald tresses splayed out in all directions.

"Come here. Yeah. It's ok." Usagi soothed, "Now tell."

Setsuna wrapped an arm gently over Usagi's waist and nuzzled her head into the thin folds of Usagi's hospital gown. Usagi could hear the ragged breathing of her "sister" as she tried to hold back the tears. When she spoke her voice was soft and thin with stress and emotional strain.

"Her name's Minako."

Usagi smiled and started to stroke her hair again, "Mm...I like Minako."

Setsuna sniffed and curled her fingers about a handful of Usagi's gown, "She's an actress..."

"Hmm...we can work on that."

Usagi felt Setsuna smile against her abdomen. "How does she make you feel?"

"Loved," Setsuna sighed, "Warm, special. I feel it all the way to the tips of my fingers. It keeps me warm at night -- it makes me feel safe, always."

Usagi smiled slowly and knowingly, "I like her already."

)()()()()()()()()(

Read & Review!

A/N 2: Ok, personally I thought the scene between Usagi and Setsuna was sweet, but there are probably you sickos out there thinking that there was something sexual, or whatnot about it. No, no, no, no, NO! 

Usagi is with Haruka, Setsuna is with Minako!

It was an emotionally difficult time and Usagi and Setsuna are practically sisters.

So if you flame about it, I'm just gonna call you retarded -- because I even put an extra Author's Note just for you sort of people.

Spank you, and have a nice day!

KissThis


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Rekindled Passions

Chapter Seven

Author: KissThis

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything...except the plot, of course.

Summary: AU. Even after Usagi left her two years ago Haruka is still passionately in love with her. Will their relationship be rekindled when Usagi returns to Tokyo as a famous model?

A/N: Massive cold...need more Cappuccino.

)()()()()()()()()(

Usagi's eyes had just fluttered closed when she heard footsteps approaching. She opened them and looked up at the person who had just walked into the room.

"K-Koneko?"

Usagi smiled tiredly and put a finger to her lips. Haruka looked down at Setsuna who was lying in peaceful slumber beside Usagi. The green-haired woman looked so serene in slumber Haruka understood why Usagi was loath to wake her.

Haruka tried not to let her nervousness show as she pulled a chair up on Usagi's other side and sat down in it. "You look pretty tired, yourself." She pointed out with a small smirk.

Usagi shook her head lightly in denial, "No. Now that you're here with me..."She yawned quietly.

Haruka gave a slow chuckle and brushed her bangs from her face. "You never were a good liar, Koneko." She reached up and caressed Usagi's cheek. 

"No..." Usagi whispered struggling to keep her eyes open, "I still have to explain..."

"There's time for that later."

Usagi laughed, "Who knows when I might have another near death experience." She cracked one eye open and gave Haruka a lazy smile. She closed her eyes again and didn't say anything more. Her body relaxed and her breathing steadied. She was asleep.

Haruka sat there watching her for a minute. The years melted away and she found herself staring at the girl she had fallen in love with. She did still love her -- that hadn't changed over the years like she had. It was rooted deep inside her soul and she doubted that it would **ever** go away.

"I did it for you..."

Haruka looked up in shock to find that Usagi hadn't really fallen asleep. Her eyes were still closed, but Haruka could see her body shifting beneath the sheets. Usagi ran a tongue across her lips, and started again.

"I only received my acceptance letter that morning. It hurt leaving you...Oh, Kami how it hurt." She swallowed slowly, "I lived with that pain in my heart for two years." Her voice was so soft as she tried to hold back her emotions.

"But I did what I thought was right. You were just starting to become a big time racer. It would be selfish of me to tell you because I knew you'd insist on coming with me. So I left...without a word, **and there hasn't been a _day_ since then that I haven't thought about you _or_ my decision. ** I thought what I was doing was for the best."

Something inside her broke and she started to cry. Crystalline tears brimmed beneath her ebony lashes and rolled down her face. Haruka leaned forward and cupped Usagi's tearstained face in her hands. She wiped the tears away with her thumbs and Usagi's eyes opened.

"I did it for you." She cried as more tears rolled down her pale cheeks, "I wanted your dreams to come true. I didn't mean to hurt you 'Ruka." Usagi paid no mind to the tears that clouded her vision, "And now you _hate_ me..."

"Oh, Usagi...don't cry," Haruka whispered. Her own sight was watery with unshed tears. She looked down at the smaller woman and watched her cerulean eyes flutter open. Lowering her head, Haruka pressed her lips to Usagi's cheeks and kissed away the tears and the salty trails the left on her cheeks. "I don't hate you, pet...I never could."

"Please _forgive me_...? I just want us to start over..."

Haruka looked down in begging sapphire eyes and lost all rational thought, "Anything for you."

The tears stopped and Usagi looked up at her former lover in earnest, "...Kiss me..."

Haruka didn't have time to protest because Usagi wrapped an arm about her neck and pulled her face to hers. Their lips met in a fiery kiss filled with years of withheld and yearning passion. It was Usagi's prodding tongue that sought to deepen the kiss, but Haruka beat her to it.

She'd forgotten how good she tasted...

Setsuna shifted in her sleep and they pulled away, "Starting over means we just made-out with total strangers..."

Despite everything Usagi laughed, "Maybe we could skip ahead. Just a bit, of course..."

"I can't argue with that." Haruka grinned wolfishly.

Usagi smiled and closed her eyes, "Maybe we can finish this later...because I'm seriously about to pass out..." She murmured stretching her arms over her head.

"Tomorrow I'm stealing you away from this awful hospital." Haruka stated firmly.

"Mmm...good."

"Sweet dreams, Koneko." Haruka whispered, but the petite blonde was already asleep. Haruka kissed Usagi's forehead softly and drew back. She watched her sleep contentedly before sleeps jaws closed around her as well.

------

"Come on Usagi! We'll miss our lunch reservation." Setsuna exclaimed. She was stretched out trying to make the best of the uncomfortable hospital chairs while she waited for Usagi to finish up in the bathroom. "What's taking so long?"

"I've been in a hospital for four days. I have......bed hair."

Setsuna groaned and let her head fall dramatically over the back of her chair. "Not even Mina takes this long." She muttered.

"Minako!" Usagi exclaimed. She stuck her head out the bathroom door and grabbed the startled blonde who had been standing beside the door. "Minako, I need you."

"Now we're _definitely_ going to be late." Haruka mused to her emerald-haired friend. She began to sort through the newspapers scattered over Usagi's bed, and with nothing better to do, Setsuna followed her example. A triumphant cry left her lips as Haruka found the desired _Sports_ section near the bottom.

She had just started to scan the track schedule when Setsuna touched her arm. She gave a mumbled sound of acknowledgment and lowered the paper slightly so Setsuna knew she had Haruka's attention.

"Look." Setsuna instructed and dropped something in the blonde's lap. It was a magazine. Haruka raised an inquiring eyebrow, but when she flipped it over the newspaper she had been reading became suddenly insignificant.

**A FLOOD IN TOKYO RENDERS INTERNATIONAL MODEL INCAPACITATED.**

Beneath the blaring headline a collage of pictures form Usagi's various shoots spiraled around a single picture in the center. It had been taken when Haruka had brought Usagi to the hospital. Usagi's frozen, blue-tinted body was cradled in Haruka's arms as the soaked woman struggled through ankle-deep waters to the front entrance. Setsuna was running beside the couple. Her hands were on Usagi's wrist -- checking her pulse. Behind them, Minako was in the process of getting out of the yellow sports car; her face lined with fear and apprehension.

"Fuck..." Haruka breathed.

"It was to be expected." Setsuna countered logically. "The same thing would have happened if it had been us instead."

Haruka was about to grudgingly agree when her eye caught something. She shook her head and held up the magazine so Setsuna could see it, "But I doubt you or I would have gotten on the cover of another country's magazine."

Setsuna's mouth dropped open and Haruka allowed her to snatch it from her hand.

"I'm pretty sure _People_ isn't a Japanese publication. Usagi just landed the cover spot on an American magazine."

"Holy shit..." It took Setsuna a moment to get over her shock, "Well it makes sense. She _is_ an international model. The Americans must have printed billions of copies; it's probably made it halfway around the world by now."

"What's halfway around the world?"

Haruka jumped in surprise and she watched out of the corner of her eye as Setsuna slid the magazine into her coat pocket. She looked up at Usagi, but her guilty expression quickly melted into awe. "Usagi..."

If only they hadn't agreed to start over...

Haruka didn't know how she managed to keep herself from ripping her Kitten's dress off and ravaging her in front of everyone. The slinky lavender number tied behind her neck and swept down low over the swell of her breasts. But as alluring as that detail was it wasn't what was making her mouth water and her body burn. Straight down the center from breast to waist was a sexy strip of exposed skin covered only by fragile, silver, criss-cross ties. The glittering dress fell to rippling waves above her knees.

A feral growl rose from Haruka's throat that made Usagi's eyes dance. "Was it worth the wait?" She asked twirling around.

Haruka, on her feet by this time, grabbed her by the waist and pulled Usagi's scantily clad body against her own.

"Oh yeah..." Haruka growled down at her.

Setsuna smiled smoothly as she felt Minako wrap her arms about her waist from behind. Twisting her face slightly she pressed her full lips to Mina's cheek as it rested upon her shoulder. "I'm glad they made up."

"They _do_ compliment each other well." Minako conceded. "Yeah yeah - enough about the latest model fashions. What do you think of my masterpiece?"

Haruka held Usagi out at armslength to survey Minako's handiwork. The silky golden locks were pulled into a single odango. The remaining streamer of hair was curled into perfect, precise ringlets.

"I like to think of it as sexy...yet _sophisticated_." Minako piped up cheerily.

"Simple and elegant." Setsuna drawled fingering a blonde curl before grabbing her purse by the door.

Haruka smirked and offered Usagi her arm, "Maybe I'll let you do _my_ hair sometime..."

Usagi giggled and Setsuna chuckled as well. Haruka planted a feathery kiss on the soft skin of Usagi's shoulder and led her to the door.

"Lunch?" She inquired huskily.

"Lets."

)()()()()()()()()(

Sorry it took ages, but fanfiction was being dumb and then my computer was being dumb. There's a lot of stupidity in the world...

REVIEW!!


End file.
